


Smutember - Six

by CinderSpots



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Choking, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Kinks, Minor plot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, So here we are, Spiders, Sweet, aramour, because why the fuck not, but i was peer pressured into writing it, but it's pretty much pure sex, i don't finish fics here, i just keep starting new ones, it's September y'all, kat smut is cursed, mostly just so it isn't pure sex, parrlyn, soft, time to start another fic, welp, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: It's Smutember.All Six ships in this fic, so that's fun.If you don't know what smut is.A.) I don't know where you've been on ao3B.) I'd recommend you find out, before you read thisDon't want to be surprised like I was when I opened a smut fic.That was mildly traumatic, but it's okay.Now I write it.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	1. Aramour

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm pretty terrible with keeping to one pov, so there'll be like 30 pov changes randomly in this.

_ It wasn’t supposed to go like this. _

Catherine wasn’t supposed to be the one on the bottom.

Catherine  _ certainly  _ wasn’t supposed to be so utterly delighted by being controlled.

Jane wasn’t supposed to be this  _ assertive _ .

She wasn’t supposed to have an _ exceedingly filthy _ mouth either.

This  _ wasn’t  _ how it was supposed to go.

But was going that way, in fact Catherine has already given up trying to flip them over and has instead opted to enjoy the way Jane’s mouth keeps spilling obscenities. Catherine isn’t doing much better in the cussing department, her mouth firing every 2 seconds with a new word that encouraged Jane.

Jane’s mouth had been working very studiously on Catherine’s neck, to the point that Catherine was sure that she’d have to deal with Anne’s teasing the next - oh - week or so.

But now it was back where Catherine deemed that it belonged.

_ On her lips. _

Turns out, Jane is not the innocent angel everyone painted her to be.

Turns out, Catherine is absolutely a fan of the devilish version of her girlfriend and can’t wait for no one to believe that there’s this side to her.

(Of course no one would believe it, the next day she would go right back to her angelic self and Catherine would be left standing in confusion at her lack of acknowledging the fact that she totally was in control the night before. And that she knew a shocking amount of cuss words that really should’ve been looked into, because  _ someone  _ taught her them. 

Catherine’s betting on Anne.)

Jane swiped her tongue against Catherine’s bottom lip after biting it, Catherine opened her mouth to allow her tongue to explore. Catherine returned the favor just as feverishly as Jane was currently kissing her.

Catherine’s hands began to wander on Jane’s body, searching for the hem of her shirt (Catherine’s shirt, something she still found absolutely adorable.) Once she found it, Catherine tugged as a silent way of asking for it to be removed.

Jane grinned against her lips at the work around for not having to break their kiss, and quickly took it off, only breaking away for a second before pouncing once more.

Jane was well aware of Catherine’s surprise, shock, confusion, and arousal from her sudden change in demeanor. And personally?

She found it a little amusing.

Jane was fond of the way Catherine was squirming under her, clearly delighted to be underneath her, yet also confused by the pleasure of it.

Jane broke away from Catherine, her shirt had been long discarded, somewhere near her door, and Jane was in the middle of getting rid of her shorts that had been clinging to her all day.

(Some jackass decided that they wanted to run a mile with everyone. Catherine had agreed, Anne had just drank coffee so she needed an outlet, Jane didn’t have it in her to disagree, Anna was the one suggesting it, Kat was actually excited, and Cathy was out voted. 

Jane had originally been in hell until Catherine slowed down to run with her like the sweet girlfriend she is. Then suddenly Jane was in a different kind of hell, but she deemed it way better than the physical hell she’d been in previously.

Then she’d been in a sexual hell, because Catherine had been wearing extra short shorts that were clinging to her due to the fact that it was  _ 102 outside _ .

This may be off topic, but Jane’s feeling bitter towards Anna for putting her through that.)

Catherine whimpered beneath her, desperate for her to pick up the pace. Jane took the hint and curled her fingers into Catherine’s underwear, feeling hot sparks shoot down her spine and the beg that slipped from Catherine’s lips.

Yes, Jane was definitely going to enjoy this.

Jane tugged Catherine’s underwear off of her harshly, earning a gasp from the heated woman above her. Jane pressed hot and opened mouth kisses down Catherine's body, relishing in the continuous stream of gasps and moans sounding from above.

Jane made sure to move slowly, savoring every kiss, and memorizing every curve of Catherine’s body. Once she finally reached the desired point she stopped. Catherine was still squirming above her, desperate for anything more than what Jane was doing.

Jane swiped her tongue slowly, delighted by the gasp that escaped from Catherine’s lips at the movement. Jane closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend. When Catherine let out a particularly interesting stream of cuss’ she giggled, causing Catherine to stutter for her to stop.

“Faster.”

Jane raised an eyebrow at Catherine as a silent reminder of her manners.

_ “Please.” _

Jane hummed into Catherine’s heat, pretending to be oblivious to what she was doing to her lover. Then she removed her tongue from Catherine’s heat, earning a displeased whine from Catherine.

Her distress wouldn’t last long though, because moments later Jane pushed two fingers into her heat to replace her tongue. Catherine jerked against Jane’s fingers, searching for more friction. Jane grinned at Catherine’s desperation for more.

Jane slipped in another digit, eliciting a delighted moan from Catherine. She was now fully rocking her hips against Jane’s fingers, and with every pump she let out a noise of blind pleasure. Jane sped up her movements, and right before Catherine’s orgasm she started to swipe her tongue once more through Catherine’s folds.

Catherine let out a scream at this, making Jane momentarily think that they were probably scarring anyone else in the house.

(She wasn’t exactly sure if everyone had returned yet, she was hoping for no because otherwise things were going to get a little dicey in the morning.)

As Catherine orgasmed Jane helped her ride out her high, slowing down ever so slowly. When Catherine finally came down, Jane removed her fingers and tongue completely, and licked away any remnants of her orgasm off of both of their skin.

Catherine was sprawled out on the bed, her eyes closed, and heavily panting.

“Where the  _ fuck  _ did that come from?” She asked dazedly, still attempting to sit up but failing.

“Sorry, I’ve been frustrated all day.” Jane replied apologetically.

“Don’t apologize, I’m pretty sure I’ll let you do that to me anytime.”

Jane flushed at Catherine’s comment, delighted that she’d done well in her eyes. Catherine finally managed to sit up, and she turned to Jane with a glint in her eyes that usually meant business. Jane felt familiar hot sparks shoot down her spine at the sight of it.

Catherine slunk forward, moving almost like a predator. She forced Jane to lie down, and pinned her arms above her head.

_ “My turn.” _

Jane gulped and looked up at Catherine. Her eyes were completely blown, and her cheeks were beyond flushed. Catherine kissed Jane sensually, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth. When Catherine pulled away, Jane chased the kiss, dragging her back down with her.

Catherine’s hands wandered around Jane’s body, and focused themselves on her breasts. Jane gasped when Catherine bit her neck harshly, and sucked. She repeated the motion over and over again, until Jane’s neck was sporting many love bites from Catherine.

Jane’s back arched when Catherine stroked her heat lightly, just to see how worked up she was.

The answer was, very.

_ Very worked up. _

Catherine grinned against Jane’s neck, and moved up to kiss her passionately. After a moment or two she swiped her tongue over the bottom of Jane’s lip. When Jane opened her mouth, Catherine moved her tongue to explore Jane’s mouth. As they feverishly kissed, Catherine continued to stroke Jane’s heat, barely increasing the force with every stroke.

Suddenly Catherine pushed her finger into Jane, earning a gasp of pleasure to sound from Jane’s lips, effectively ending their kiss. Jane’s breathing was labored as Catherine slowly pumped in and out of Jane, ensuring that this lasted as long as possible.

“ _ M - more _ .” Jane stuttered out.

“More?”

“Yes.”

Catherine slipped in another finger, and then added a fourth and final to the mix at Jane’ whine. Catherine sped up, now moving at an accelerated pace. Jane moaned loudly at this, begs spilling from her lips at a constant rate.

Catherine worked on the other side of Jane’s neck, possessiveness beginning to warp her mind. As Jane repeated Catherine’s name like a mantra, Catherine’s thoughts became more and more possessive of Jane. Delighting in the fact that she was her’s, and no one else's.

Jane’s fingers dug into Catherine's back, earning a hiss of pain from Catherine. When Catherine curled her fingers Jane let out a series of cuss words.

“Oh my god,  _ right there _ ! Faster, please!”

Catherine gave in to Jane’s demands, speeding up. Catherine could feel Jane’s walls begin to tighten, and accelerated again.

“ _ Lina _ .” Jane’ moaned.

Catherine, feeling encouraged, moved her mouth to Jane’s breasts, much to Jane’s very loud delight.

“Yes, yes, yes,  _ yes _ ,  _ yes _ !” Jane cried out as her orgasm approached.

Catherine’s scream was loud, but Jane’s was so much worse. Her nails ripped across Catherine’s back, causing Catherine to scream herself.

“ _ Fuck _ !” Jane yelled.

Catherine slipped out of Jane, and offered her fingers out to her. Jane placed the fingers into her mouth, and sucked them clean. Catherine surged forward and kissed Jane once she removed her fingers.

Jane’s hands went to Catherine’s face, pulling her down to the bed. Catherine collapsed next to Jane, breathing heavily. Her arms encircled her and pulled her closer. 

“That was amazing.” Jane purred on Catherine’s chest.

Catherine grinned in delight at Jane’s praise, and kissed her forehead.

“I’m glad you thought so.” Catherine whispered, her voice gravelly from her screaming.

Jane snuggled closer, her eyes already closing. Just before she fell asleep she had an idle thought.

Maybe killing Anna wouldn’t be necessary, since she’s pretty sure she wouldn’t be in this position if she hadn’t had that terrible idea.

But she was never going running again.


	2. Parrlyn

No.

Cathy would never let her girlfriend convince her to go to the bathroom and have sex.

No.

Totally improbable.

Would never, will never happen.

Except for maybe this once.

(Just once she says, like she doesn't know by agreeing she's signed an oral contract that this will be a regular thing.)

Anne smiles at her, her green eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness of the club, bar, whatever it was because Cathy is a little drunk.

Maybe wasted, but that's for another time.

Cathy lets herself be dragged to the bathroom, that by some miracle isn't occupied at the moment. Anne locks the door because the other hundred people will have to wait to do something that's far more important than what they're using the bathroom for.

But then Anne asks Cathy to unzip her dress, and then Cathy decides that their use is definitely more important.

Cathy doesn't miss the teasing glimmer in her eyes, as she watches Cathy attempt to take her dress off without staring at her the entire time.

It's a game she knows she's going to lose, but tries every time to change that streak.

Tonight is no different.

It doesn't matter how drunk, or how tired, or how sad she is, she will always be in control.

( _Could it be Anne has issues with authority?_ Probably. _Could it be the daddy issues?_ Definitely. _Does Cathy care all too much about the reasons why at the moment?_ Not at all.)

Once Cathy finally wrangles the entirely too tight dress off of Anne she whips around and takes Cathy's off in ten seconds.

Which makes her feel like Anne's showing off, but then she attacks her neck with bites and kisses and once again doesn't care at all.

"Anne, if you don't start right now I will go out there and ask that girl for her number."

This really motivated Anne to pick up the pace.

It also made her start to have murderous thoughts towards the innocent girl who was dragged into their shit literally just because Cathy wanted Anne to speed things up.

But anyways.

Anne bit Cathy's neck, causing her to moan.

(No she doesn't want to talk about having a kink for biting, please and thank you.)

(Also no vampire comments either, that's from both Cathy and the author.)

_"Annie."_

To say Anne was appreciative, of Cathy's appreciation is an understatement.

Unbeknownst to Cathy, Anne had been planning this little stunt since the moment some girl had hit on Cathy ten minutes into them being at wherever they were.

(She should probably know where she was, but Anne was a little distracting.)

(Cathy was also very much drunk, but she would prefer to blame Anne.)

"Yes Cathy?" Anne hummed tauntingly.

Cathy jerked forward, desperate for any kind of friction. Anne tsked disapprovingly.

" _Ah ah ah_ , I didn't say you could do that now did I?"

So it was going to be one of those nights.

Alright then, Cathy's good at misbehaving.

At least for Anne.

"So what if you didn't? I don't need your permission."

Anne hissed suddenly and pushed her roughly against the wall, fury lighting her eyes.

"But what you do need, is for me to fuck you. And if you're going to be getting any tonight, you'll behave."

Cathy stared defiantly back at Anne.

Slowly she let go of Cathy, her brow's reading in challenge.

"Oh, so you want me to leave you here?"

"We both know you're just as needy as I am right now."

Anne didn't like the outright defiance.

She didn't like it at all.

She grabbed Cathy's face with surprising speed, and grinned.

"Do you think you're funny?"

"Not particularly."

"Shut your mouth."

Something about the way Anne said it this time seemed to catch Cathy's attention. She stopped talking and seemed to realize that maybe, (just maybe) she'd pushed Anne a little too far. And maybe she was in for a particularly rough night because of it.

Anne stared at Cathy coldly.

"Get on your knees."

Cathy stared at Anne in shock.

"What?"

"Get. On. Your. Knees."

Cathy didn't even realize she was obeying until she felt the cold tile of the bathroom floor on her knees.

"Beg for forgiveness."

Ah, yes.

Cathy definitely overdid it this time.

Cathy stared up at Anne, and began to internally pray for help.

Because she was seriously going to pay for her behavior now.

"I - I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear! I - I'll do anything, just please."

Anne looked at Cathy curiously.

"You won't do it again?"

"No."

"You swear?"

"Yes!"

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

Anne looked away in thought, clearly thinking of all the fun things she was going to make Cathy do. She smiled slowly, making Cathy shiver.

"Bend over the counter."

What?

Cathy stood anyways, fearing the repercussions if she didn't.

(God forbid Anne got redressed and left, that happened once and to be completely honest, Cathy was never going to let that happen again. It had been a painful hour while Anne calmed down. _Never again_.)

When she bent over Anne smiled, the one that usually meant someone was about to get very, very angry.

(Cathy isn't pointing fingers or anything, but usually they start yelling very mean things in _Spanish_ while someone much kinder tried to nudge her away from the cliff of _blind_ _rage_ and _destruction_. Just a random thought, that wasn't specific at all.)

"I'm going to make sure you remember this for a long time to come Cathy-kins."

What a way to make sure she would remember this forever. Use her nickname.

Rude.

But that's not to say she wasn't right.

It was a memorable night.

Anne pressed her body against Cathy, her hands roaming the front of her body, she grinned when Cathy whined. Anne pinched Cathy's breast, just to tease her even further.

"Anne _please_."

"Hmm."

Anne drew the noise out for a ridiculous amount of time. When suddenly her hands were way further south than about two seconds.

" _Ah_!" Cathy started in surprise.

Anne rubbed her heat lightly in a pleasurable pattern that was enough to drive Cathy crazy and possibly just do it herself.

Anne bit Cathy's neck, delighting in the way she sighed and leaned back into her, inviting her for more, to take all of her.

(She was kind of already Anne's but shush, it's the heat of the moment and it feels better at that time.)

So she does.

She bites, and sucks, and kisses every part of Cathy that she can.

Not one _inch_ of skin left untouched by Anne's lips.

The whines now freely spilling from Cathy's mouth are possibly the best thing Anne has ever heard in both of her lives.

Anne teases until she can't hold herself back anymore. Cathy jerks her hips forward when Anne slips in a finger without any warning.

Her eyelids can't seem to decide whether or not to be wide open, or lidded shut.

Unfortunately, Cathy jerking her hips forward causes her to slam into the bathroom counter, and they have to take a quick break to check that she's okay because that really hurt.

Once things are back on track (with multiple apologies from Anne that's out of character but oh well Cathy wasn't feeling very well a few minutes ago. She get's the feeling that her hips are going to hurt the next day, but now it's not for fun reasons, it's for stupid reasons.) Anne slips two fingers in this time, almost like another apology.

Cathy is very careful with the way she grinds against Anne's fingers.

Very careful, and deliberate.

Anne slowly adds a third, and then a fourth.

The fourth one was less slow and more, _'fuck it why not'._

Anne presses hot kisses down Cathy's neck, and across her shoulder.

"Does that feel good?" She purrs into Cathy's ear, eliciting a whine from her.

"Yes, please don't stop." Cathy whimpers.

Anne grins, that dangerous smile again, and Cathy visibly shivers at the sight of it.

"Annie, please go faster." Cathy whispers, adding an innocent tone to her voice to make what she was saying have ten times more of an effect.

What? She was a writer, she learns things.

At this point Anne has completely given up the bitch act.

(No one better fucking tell her Cathy said that, no one. She doesn't need that vengeance in her life thank you very much.)

Anne does as she's told, and Cathy is so utterly delighted by it that she gives up on keeping quiet. Instead she moans freely, and lets out other noises that clearly delight Anne.

"Cathy, be a good girl for me and repeat this."

Okay, that definitely isn't okay, she can't just use Cathy's kinks against her, that isn't fair at all.

"O - okay."

"I Catherine Parr -"

Oh shit this must be serious if she's using her legit name.

"I C - Catherine Parr -"

" - am Anne Boleyn's girl -"

" - am A - Anne B - Boleyns girl -"

" - and I will always be her girl."

" - and I - I will a - always be her g - girl."

Anne grinned behind her, and Cathy's beginning to see why this is something she'd want to do. She can see everything in the bathroom mirror, and Cathy is already overheating at the sight of it.

It's a little embarrassing how needy she clearly is, and how flushed she is as well.

Although Anne seems to enjoy that quite a lot.

"Good girl."

And oh fuck that brought Cathy to the edge.

Her hips surge forward, and she tries to ignore the embarrassment of it all, because all it really took was two words to bring her to her knees.

"Anne!"

Anne doesn't ask her what this time, and Cathy is eternally grateful for it.

It blinds her.

And Anne clearly wasn't expecting such an extreme reaction so soon.

It takes her at least another five minutes to calm herself, she lazily reaches out for Anne, and she takes her hand and pulls her closer.

At this point she's turned around and her arms snake around Anne's neck.

"Okay, so how long have we been in here?"

Anne checks her phone after a few minutes of searching for it.

"About thirty minutes."

"I imagine the crowd will be very eager to regain access to the bathroom, and the queens will be very eager to never let this go."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Alright, Kat and Anna won't let this go. Lina and Jane will want this to be erased from their memory permanently."

"Like they haven't done it before."

"Um, I'm sorry what?"

"Nevermind, let's get dressed and head out."

Cathy and Anne dress themselves as quickly as they can, with Anne having to help Cathy stand upright every once in a while. A sorry is always muttered when Cathy almost falls down due to the weakness of her legs, and Cathy always waves it away.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Anne whispers in Cathy's ear, nuzzling it affectionately.

"From what?"

"The crowd, the whistles, literally anything Anna or Kat has to say."

Cathy laughs and nuzzles Anne's neck, cutting her off from her face.

"Hey! Rude."

"Let's go Annie, we've already been gone long enough."


	3. Araleyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut from Willow

Catherine sighed as she closed the door behind her. Naturally work had been the most stressful thing ever, but she was home which meant she could talk as much shit about Vanessa as she wanted.

Catheirne stumbled in, and almost immediately was met with the green blur of her wife greeting her. 

Anne latched onto Catherine, happy she was home.

“How was work?” She asked after kissing Catherine.

“Terrible.”

“Well that’s no good, come on go upstairs. I’ll be up in a second to cuddle.”

Catherine let out an incoherent noise and walked up the stairs. She laid on the bed and waited for her energetic wife to come upstairs. A few minutes later she slipped into the bedroom and crawled over to Catherine.

“Lina.” She whispered, curling herself into her.

“Hey angel.” Catherine whispered back with a smile.

Catherine tucked a strand of hair out of Anne’s face, and smiled as Anne flushed at the action. She leaned over and kissed Catherine again, slower, and longer this time.

“I’m sorry work was so terrible.” She whispered between kisses.

“It’s alright.” Catherine responded a few kisses later.

Anne hummed and kissed Catherine, this time making it last as long as possible. When they pulled apart they were both slightly panting.

“You always make me feel better.” Catherine whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Yep.”

Anne bit her lip before suddenly straddling Catherine. Anne grinned as Catherine’s hands flew to her hips.

“Want me to make you feel even better?” Anne asked, her voice beginning to lower.

“Yes.” Catherine whispered, her eyes raking over Anne’s body.

Anne leaned down and kissed Catherine sensually, slipping her tongue in when she gasped. Anne smirked against Catherine’s lips, and Catherine felt a jolt go through her body at her wife’s dexterous hands.

“Lay down, and let me take care of you then.”

Catherine relaxed underneath her wife, letting her take control. Anne immediately removed her shirt and threw it off to the side. She slowly slid her hands up Catherine’s shirt, her nails scratching lightly on her stomach. Until she reached Catherine’s bra. 

“Up.”

Catherine leaned up so Anne could unclasp her bra. Once removed Anne tugged Catherine’s shirt off her as well and threw it to the side. Anne kissed Catherine roughly and cupped her breast.

Catherine threw her head back and moaned loudly, her breathing became labored as Anne slowly wound her up. Anne groaned when Catherine let out a whine, and moved herself down. Anne swirled her tongue around Catherine’s breast and bit lightly. Then repeated on the other.

Catherine whimpered again, delirious with the need for Anne.

“Please.”

Anne grinned at this, and slipped her hand into Catherine’s pants. She cupped her heat, causing Catherine to moan. Anne traced Catherine’s heat slowly, and repetitively in a pleasurable pattern.

When she pulled her hand away, Catherine whined in protest.

“Be patient baby.” Anne purred in her ear.

Anne curled her fingers into the waistband of both her pants and underwear. She tugged harshly, jerking them down. Catherine lifted her hips to allow for Anne to remove them completely. 

Anne then resumes tracing Catherine’s heat. She starts squirming underneath Anne, and Anne begins to bite at Catherine’s neck again.

_ “Annie….” _

Anne grinned and slipped a finger in. At Catherine’s gasp she slipped in another. Anne began to slowly pump her fingers, eliciting a moan from Catherine. 

Catherine’s hips began to buck against Anne’s fingers, seeking more friction. Anne grinned and sped up her fingers. Catherine’s moans rang freely in their bedroom. Anne loved her wifes cries of bliss, like music to her ears.

“Does that feel good  _ baby _ ?” She cooed in her ear.

“Yes,  _ yes yes yes yes _ , it feels  _ so  _ good, please don’t stop.”

Anne had no intention of stopping, not until Catherine was feeling a lot better than before. 

(Not until she was screaming her name.)

Catherine continued to buck against Anne’s fingers, until suddenly she flipped them over, with Anne’s fingers still inside.

“Keep still.” She said.

Experimentally she moved downwards against her fingers and groaned. Slowly she began to grind down on Anne’s fingers, her moans becoming louder and louder. Eventually she was grinding down at an extremely fast pace.

Anne curled her fingers when Catherine pushed down particularly far, causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy. Anne repeated this process over and over again, much to Catherine’s audible delight.

Catherine rode Anne’s fingers for a few more minutes before orgasming violently. Anne had a mild suspicion that their neighbors weren’t going to be very pleased with them in the morning.

Catherine sighed after she came down, but before she could slip off Anne’s fingers Anne placed a hand on Catherine’s backside and pushed her back down. Another moan ripped from Catherine’s mouth.

Catherine stared at Anne with wide eyes while still continuing to grind. Catherine let out cries of bliss as she rocked faster and faster.

“ _ Anne….. _ ” She breathed.

Anne curled her fingers again, eliciting the loudest moan yet from Catherine. Her breathing became labored as she approached her second orgasm.

“I’m gonna -”

  
“Not yet.” Anne interrupted.

Desperation flashed across Catherine’s face, and even though it was probably torturous to do so, she sped up again.

“Annie please.”

Anne shook her head lightly, and curled her fingers over and over again. Catherine let out varying incoherent noises that all translated into ecstasy and desperation. Anne watched in satisfaction as Catherine closed her eyes in bliss.

Anne added a third finger, making Catherine whine in both protest and delight. 

“Annie I need -”

“Not yet.” Anne repeated.

Practically bouncing, Catherine threw her head back. She rode Anne’s fingers for a few more minutes, begs slipping from her mouth at every possible moment. 

“Go ahead.” Anne said eventually.

Almost immediately Catherine screamed. Once she came down from her high she slid off Anne’s fingers and collapsed next to Anne. She took Anne’s fingers and placed them in her mouth, sucking on them obscenely.

Anne laughed and lightly pushed her.

“Tease.” She joked.

Catherine laughed tiredly and pulled Anne closer.

“Thank you angel.” She whispered.

“Of course  _ baby _ .” She cooed in response.

Catherine sighed and closed her eyes contentedly. Anne snuggled closer, placing her head on Catherine’s chest.

“Good night angel.”

“Good night Lina.”


	4. Parrmour

She hadn't meant to start anything.

She hadn't even thought about what she was saying until it was too late.

Way too late.

Jane had come up to get her to, you know, talk to other people than herself, her books, or her computer like usual, but Cathy hadn't wanted to go downstairs and deal with everyone and how they were all pretending like the sexual tension between Anne and Catherine didn't exist.

(It fucking did, Cathy still think's they're in a secret relationship, but no one believes her.)

"Love, it's dinner's almost ready I need you to come downstairs."

"How long until it's ready?"

"About thirty minutes."

"A, that is not almost, B, no thanks."

Jane's eye twitched ever so slightly, she flattened her lips before repeating herself.

"Love, come downstairs."

This is when any sane person would say yes to the woman who was moments away from snapping.

"No."

Cathy doesn't apply to that apparently.

Jane slams Cathy's door shut suddenly, causing her to look up from her computer with a frown. Jane was standing there with a scowl set in place and Cathy scrambled to try and take back what she said.

But ah, Jane already decided.

"Fine, you don't want to go downstairs, you don't want to eat dinner, fine. But I can guarantee one thing, you will not be writing for the next hour and a half. Get up."

Cathy scrambled up, deciding that continuing to defy her might end in flames.

Jane tilted Cathy's face with a finger, and she examined her expression. Eventually a grin played on her face, one Cathy's come to call, _you are so fucked, and this time it's probably in a literal sense._

Suddenly Cathy was pushed down onto the bed, and a whimper escaped her lips without her permission.

"Aw, someone's needy aren't they?"

Cathy squirmed underneath her lover, already feeling the pooling in between her legs. She isn't entirely sure how this is going to go. With Jane it's either slow and sweet, or rough and kinky.

It's a little disorienting to say the least.

Apparently since Cathy decided to be rude, she signed herself up for some intense Jane sex. Jane bit hard on Cathy's neck, deciding that she is in a possessive mood as well.

Cathy picked an amazing time to be stubborn.

Her hands slid under Cathy's shirt and stopped at her breasts. She pulled away a grin set in place that sent shivers down her spine.

"No bra?" She husked, and Cathy let out another whine at the sound of it.

Suddenly, Jane dug her fingers into Catherine's pants and underwear and roughly tugged them down. She immediately pulled Cathy to the edge of the bed and sunk to her knees. Wasting no time, she lapped at Cathy's heat, as fast as she could.

Cathy almost screamed, but held it in. Her hips began to rock against Jane's tongue lightly. Jane slipped in two fingers and pumped them roughly in Cathy, who slapped a hand over her mouth immediately. She cried out into her hand, letting out muffled moans.

Just as she was about to orgasm though, Jane, normally so sweet Jane, pulled away. Cathy whined at the loss of contact and tried to reach out.

Denied of her orgasm Cathy looked down at Jane who was sucking her fingers clean and about to stand.

"B - But -"

"If you want me to finish you, you have to promise something."

Using sex against Cathy is so rude, especially since she knows she's going to cave.

"Okay! What?"

"You'll only write for four hours a day, and you'll sleep like a normal person, you can only have two cups of coffee in the morning, then one in the afternoon, and you have to come downstairs and talk to us."

"Okay!"

"Okay?"

"Okay! Please!"

Jane stared at Cathy for a moment, teasing her in a way, before bringing that smirk that was so out of place on her face back. She gripped Cathy's thighs and jerked them apart, as they'd been rubbing together after she pulled away.

She started slow this time, building up to the mindblowing pace from before. Cathy began to rock her hips, letting out tiny noises of pleasure. When Jane added a finger Cathy cried out, accelerating her rocking.

Jane added two more fingers and began to curl them. Cathy put a hand over her mouth as she became louder and louder. Although she was embarrassed to say it, she liked it when Jane was rough with her.

She especially liked it when she built her up and then denied her the orgasm.

Jane removed her tongue and added another finger. She moved up and kissed Cathy passionately while curling her fingers. Cathy began to fastly rock her hips against her fingers, begs slipping from her lips at every chance.

"J - Jane! I'm c - close!"

"Hold it." Jane hissed.

Cathy rode Jane's fingers desperately, begging to be allowed to orgasm. Jane decorated Cathy's neck with these nice large purple dots (wasn't that nice of her) while roughly fucking her.

"Please! Please let me cum!"

Jane pulled away from Cathy's neck and raised a brow. After a few more moments she sighed.

"Fine, go ahead."

Almost immediately Cathy convulsed on Jane's fingers, screaming into her shoulder as she came. Cathy rode out her high before letting go of Jane.

Jane slipped her fingers out of Cathy, earning a whimper from Cathy. She sucked them clean before crawling over to Cathy.

"Next time, just go downstairs when I tell you."

Cathy let out an incoherent noise that said she understood.

"But on the bright side, we did just spend that last bit in here, so dinner should actually be ready in five minutes. Get dressed love, you made a promise."

Cathy groaned, leave to Jane to totally use sex to get Cathy to do what she wanted, which was to be a healthy person.

"Coming."

"No, that was a few minutes ago."

" _Funny_."

"I try."


	5. Aramour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise Kink  
> Choking
> 
> um, yeah

It started innocently enough.

Catherine had been laying on the couch, scrolling through her phone when Jane texted her for help. Catherine frowned and shut her phone off. She walked up the stairs to Jane’s bedroom, and opened her door.

“There’s a spider.”

She was in the corner on top of a chair pointing at the smallest spider Catherine has ever seen in fear. Catherine holds back a smile and grabs a cup, knowing full well that she’d get upset if she killed it, and catches it. She grabs a paper and slides it under the mug and lifts it up. She quickly drops the tiny creature outside and goes back up to Jane’s room.

“Was that it?”

“Yeah.”

That’s when something occurs to Catherine. She looks down at the paper, pretending to look at something.

“He’s so cute.”

Jane freezes.

“Do you still have him?” She asks nervously.

Catherine takes a step forward.

  
“You wanna hold him?”

  
“No!”

Catherine grins, and Jane immediately knows she’s in trouble. Catherine lunges forward and Jane dodges with a shriek. She runs through the house, away from the spider Catherine’s tricked her into thinking is in her hand. When Catherine stops, wheezing, and shows her hand.

Jane is not amused.

“That is so mean!”

Jane pouts and lightly hits her, stalking off to her room. Catherine, still laughing, follows her to apologize. At first Jane just outright ignores her, then she starts to argue (affectionately of course), and then Catherine picks her book up and holds it above her head until Jane forgives her.

Jane is leaning up, laughing, trying to get her book back when suddenly she’s leaned too far and they tumbled backwards. Now Jane is on top of Catherine, and the book falls from Catherine’s hands. 

Jane briefly thought about grabbing it and leaving, but she saw how Catherine’s smile fell and was replaced by a scarlet blush.

(Now it feels pertinent to tell you they’ve been crushing on each other for some time, and they aren’ together yet, so this is typical cliche crush behavior.)

Jane stares down at Catherine, trying to find words, to apologize, to get up.

  
None of that happens.

Instead Jane registers Catherine’s hand cupping her face. Catherine leaning up and Jane leaning down. Both of their eyes trained on the other’s lips.

And then they’re kissing.

Catherine brings her other hand to Jane’s hips to keep her where she is. Jane gets lost in the kiss, only worried with Catherine and her soft lips. They kiss for not nearly long enough, and once they regain their breath Jane dives back in.

She doesn’t realize how intense the kiss had become until she moans against Catherine. Her eyes darken even more than they already have and she drags her in for a needy kiss. Jane whimpers when Catherine bites her bottom lip and drags it between her teeth.

“ _ Jane _ .” Catherine breathed against her lips.

Jane doesn’t verbally respond, simply kissing her again, this time Catherine swipes her tongue over her bottom lip, causing it to sting from the bite earlier. Jane opened her mouth greedily, silently begging for her to do more. To go further.

Both of Catherine’s hands grip Jane’s hips, and they’ve slowly sat up. Interestingly, instead of getting off of Catherine, Jane’s legs spread to give her more room, and destroys any chance of Catherine’s mind not being in the gutter.

Suddenly Catherine moves away from Jane’s lips and traces along her jaw, occasionally nipping at it. Jane’s hands wind themselves in Catherine’s hair as she descends to her neck. She leaves hot open mouthed kisses, and occasionally bites. Her eyes darken every time a hickey starts to form on Jane’s neck. When she reaches Jane’s collarbone Jane whimpers and tugs Catherines hair.

Catherine moved away from her neck and kissed her roughly, and asked for her to do it again. To pull her hair again. Jane pulls Catherine’s hair harder, an unfamiliar feeling pooling in her stomach when she moans. Jane kisses Catherine again, and suddenly she pulls away, her cheeks flushed, and her pupils blown.

_ “Take me to bed.” _

Catherine’s breath hitches at how husky Jane’s voice is, and at the words that spilled from her lips.

“Are you sure?”

  
“Yes.” Jane whispers.

Catherine gets off the bed and urges Jane to move closer to the headboard. Then she crawls back onto the bed and kisses Jane roughly. Jane tugs on her shirt, asking for her to take it off. Catherine grins and removes her shirt, then leaning down and taking Jane’s off as well, then making quick work of her bra.

Catherine takes a bud in her mouth and swirls her tongue over it while tugging Jane’s pants down. Jane cries out when Catherine reaches up and pinches the other one, her hips jerking up, begging for attention.

Catherine grins and lightly bites, causing Jane to moan. She removes her mouth with a quiet pop and moves over to the other breast. She repeats the actions before kissing back up to her neck and leaving more love bites. 

Jane squirms underneath her, desperate for Catherine to do something, anything, more than what she already was. Catherine pulled away momentarily to remove Jane’s underwear and any remaining clothing on her body before returning to Jane’s neck.

Catherine presses her thumb on her clit, relishing in the loud moan from Jane. She traces her heat lightly for a few moments before sinking two fingers in. Catherine moans herself at how wet she is, and adds another finger.

Jane grinds against her fingers, whines and begs pouring from her mouth. Catherine speeds up at her begs, and feels herself getting more wet everytime Jane calls her name in bliss.

“ _ Harder _ .” Jane begs.

Catherine obliges and speeds up again. Jane muffles a scream when Catherine curls her fingers into her sweet spot.

“ _ Fuck _ , right there!”

“Does that feel good,  _ babygirl _ ?” Catherine cooes in her ear.

“Yes!  _ Yesyesyesyesyesyes _ , please don't stop!  _ Ah _ !”

Jane’s breathing becomes more and more labored the closer she got to her orgasm. Jane rode Catherine’s fingers desperately, letting our cries of her name that got louder and louder.

Eventually she gasped and convulsed on her fingers. Catherine didn’t stop though, instead choosing to speed up again, that’s when Jane in her delirium says something that catches her off guard.

“Choke me.”

  
Catherine jerks her fingers in surprise, causing Jane to orgasm again.

“What?” Catherine asks incredulously.

“Choke me.”

Catherine hesitates before wrapping a hand around her neck lightly, when Jane moans and rocks her hips faster she squeezes tighter.

Jane smiles up at her, a new look in her eyes. Catherine couldn’t seem to break her stare, finding the intensity extremely hot. Jane’s nails started to dig into Catherine’s back as she got closer to her orgasm, reaching it faster and harder due to Catherine choking her.

Jane jerks violently when she orgasms, and Catherine slowly lets her neck go, letting Jane ride out her high. When Catherine finally slips out of Jane, she whimpers. 

After a few moments Jane flipped over on top of Catherine and grinned. She kissed her way down Catherine’s body, leaving random hickeys, and stopped at her hips. Catherine whined above her.

Jane kissed the inside of her thighs before breathing on her heat. A beg spilled from her lips, and Jane dipped her head down and licked a long stripe before beginning to lap at her heat. Jane lapped quickly, and moaned at her taste. She immediately fell in love with it, and knew she had to have it again. Jane hummed into her heat and Catherine shot up.

“¡Santa mierda! ¡No pares!”

_ (Holy shit! Don’t stop!) _

Jane’s tongue reached deeper and deeper into her heat, and in turn Catherine’s moans got louder and louder. When she cried Jane’s name out Jane gently sucked on a bundle of nerves, causing her to immediately orgasm.

Jane, deciding to return the favor completely, kept going. She added two digits and hummed appreciatively when Catherine tugged her hair in response. Jane pumped her fingers slow, while lapping fast. Catherine’s hips didn’t know when to buck so they wildly rocked, hoping to catch as much as they could.

“I’m gonna -”

She cut herself off with a groan when Jane curled her fingers just right. Jane continued her pace, grinning when Catherine cried her name out. She started to tense up, and Jane couldn’t resist.

“Be a good girl and cum for me.”

Catherine’s eyes widened and her back arched in response to those two words.

“Ah! Jane! Jane I’m -”

She then let out a stream of cusses that couldn’t be followed as she came on Jane’s tongue and fingers. 

  
Jane crawled back up to her and kissed her, trying to convey how much she enjoyed that. She collapsed next to Catherine breathing heavily. Once they caught their breath Catherine turned to Jane.

“So - um - in case it wasn’t obvious, I like you a lot.”

Jane laughed quietly.

“I like you a lot too.”

“Can I take you out?”

  
“Yeah.”

Catherine grinned at her and kissed her firmly before asking one more question.

“Can we never tell Anne this is how we got together.”

“Oh definitely, we don’t need that in our life.”

“You, might be my soulmate.”

Jane laughed and curled into Catherine, almost immediately falling asleep. Catherine smiled softly down at the sleeping blonde before falling asleep as well.


	6. KatAnna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kat smut is cursed and you can't change my mind
> 
> But peer pressure exists

Kat wasn't very excited to go to this bar, but Anne had been dying to go since forever, and Catherine never could say no to Anne.

Jane had been hesitant, but finally caved and dragged Cathy along with her.

Anna refused to go, and said she'd only go if Kat went, something that made feel a lot better about going than before.

But still, she wasn't looking forward to it.

Anne dashed down the stairs, one of the first people ready by some miracle. She was wearing a rather provocative green dress that would definitely cause some problems once they got to the bar full of men.

Jane came down in ripped jeans with her hair up in a ponytail. Cathy behind her in shorts and a button up.

Catherine came down in a yellow slim dress, took one look at Anne and muttered "Meirda.."

Anna came down in shorts and a crop top, with Kat in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Let's go!" Anne said excitedly.

As they drove Kat kept stealing glances at Anna, confused as to why she felt this thing pooling in her stomach.

(Ah yes, the feeling of attraction. She's feeling it for the first time which makes everyone very angry, we're petitioning to go back in time and murder all four of them, sign here)

At first everything was fine, as it always is in the beginning. But - and there always seems to be one - naturally a guy walks up to Kat.

Thankfully he doesn't even get the chance to make her have a breakdown because Anna shows up and sweeps her away. They dance in the middle and Kat is starting to have fun, a smile beginning to bloom on her face.

When Anna does a death drop (Brittany Spears has made its way on Anna's playlist) Kat feels a spark shoot down her spine. Her smile drops ever so slightly and it finally hits her what she's feeling.

Suddenly time passes far too slowly, and now there's another reason Kat wants to get home. Jane assumes she's anxious to get home because she's uncomfortable and immediately sets off on the dangerous journey to find Araleyn.

(There's a 50/50 chance they are in a very inappropriate situation by now, especially since Catherine's gaze has been glued to Anne since she saw her in that dress.)

Kat clings to Anna the entire time, and when Anne gets back she smirks at Kat before leaning in to whisper.

"You okay? I'll kill her if she hurts you."

"I'm good, worry about your girlfriend who looks like she wants to jump you right now."

Anne preens for a moment at the success of her outfit before returning to Catherine's side and undoubtedly says something seductive in her ear. Catherine's face goes scarlet, and suddenly she's dragging Anne to the car in a hurry.

The drive home is torture for multiple reasons.

1 - Araleyn has so much sexual tension it's uncomfortable

2 - Kat is losing her self control

3 - Jane is drunk, and that is terrifying

When they pull up to the house, everyone jumps out. Catherine has already opened the door and dragged Anne upstairs by the time Kat and Anna even reach the steps. Cathy is coaxing Jane out of the car, while Jane pouts and refuses.

Anna is about to go to her room when Kat takes her hand and leads her to the pink door. Anna looks confused but doesn't argue. Kat opens the door and lets Anna in before closing it, and locking it.

Anna opens her mouth to ask why she's in Kat's room, but before she can Kat walks forward and kisses Anna desperately. Anna gasps and kisses back.

Anna pulls away first, worry lighting her eyes.

"Kat -"

"I want this."

"Are you sure?"

Kat stops to make sure, knowing Anna would be okay if she wasn't.

"Yes."

"We can stop whenever you want." Anna assures her.

She steps forwards and kisses Kat again, there's passion in it but it's still soft. Kat hums into the kiss, and allows Anna to slowly push her backwards into the bed. When the back of her legs hit the bed she falls backwards, taking Anna with her.

"I love you liebling."

"I love you too Ada."

Anna kisses Kat again before gently trailing to her jaw. They kiss until Kat impatiently tugs at Anna's shirt. Anna chuckles softly before moving to Kat's neck. Her hands move to the hem of Kat's shirt. They pull away briefly to remove it.

"Can I?"

Anna gestures to Kat's bra, Kat nods quickly. Anna unclips it and throws it to the side. She returns to her neck. After a few moments her hands hesitantly cup her breasts. Kat surprises herself with the moan that escapes her lips when she does.

Anna fondles with them, occasionally pinching before moving her mouth down to them. She puts her mouth on one of them and sucks lightly, Kat whines above her, her hands tangled in her short hair. Anna scrapes her teeth against it before pulling away. She repeats the actions with the other one.

Anna's hands move to Kat's pants, and they attempt to remove them. Eventually Kat pushes her away and takes her pants off herself, as well as her underwear. Anna takes a moment to appreciate what's in front of her before evening it out.

"Fuck, you're _beautiful_ liebling."

Kat flushes beneath her, and looks away.

"Thank you Ada."

Anna smiles at her girlfriend's shyness and leans down. She kisses her softly before pulling away. She waits for Kat to nod before moving a hand down to trace her heat. Kat whimpers beneath her, and bucks her hips slightly.

"Are you ready?" Anna asks.

Kat nods and Anna gently sinks a finger in. Kat lets out a cry that ends with a whine. Anna slowly pumps, letting Kat adjust.

"Go faster please."

Anna sped her pace up, giving Kat whatever she wanted. Kat tugged at Anna's hair lightly, and she was about to apologize before Anna kissed her hungrily. Kat's hips bucked slightly against Anna's fingers, desperate for more friction.

_"M - more."_

"You want more?"

" _Yes_." Kat breathed.

Anna added two more fingers, and sped up again. Kat's breath hitched as she felt her orgasm approach.

Even in the last life she'd never actually orgasmed, instead faking it so they would stop. She had thought that it always hurt like that and you were just supposed to fake it. Now, obviously she knew that it wasn't supposed to feel like that.

"Anna, I'm gonna -"

"I know." Anna cooed in her ear softly.

She curled her fingers, hitting Kat's sweet spot causing her to whimper. She wriggled underneath Anna, knowing she was only moments away from her orgasm.

Kat's back arched and she let out a soft cry before screaming into Anna's shoulder. Anna continued to pump, letting Kat ride out her high before slipping out. She kissed Kat gently, wiping her fingers on the sheets before collapsing next to her. Kat frowned, attempting to get up but Anna pulled her back down.

"But you didn't -"

"It's okay, tonight was about _you_ , and _only_ you. Another time."

Kat blinked a few times before smiling at Anna. She curled into her, letting out a content sigh as she fell asleep.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_


	7. Aramour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got carried away with a one shot

Jane has made so many _terrible_ romantic decisions that even she is annoyed at her. She knows she jumps in blindly, falls too fast, gives too much, but she keeps trying.

Because how else is she going to meet her soulmate?

About a year ago she'd fallen for a friend that she used to get coffee from, they had banter, they hung out when they weren't in a professional setting. When Jane had confessed the person turned her down, harshly.

Now Jane can't get coffee from that place on Tuesday because that's when they work the morning shift.

_Yay_.

Jane isn't paying attention to where she's going, she had her mail, filled to the brim with things she's not going to even look at and throw away. She's trying to sort, get her keys, and walk at the same time so when she crashes into someone it's not even remotely a surprise."

I'm so sorry!"

Jane goes to help the woman up, but she waves her away and starts picking Jane's mail up for her. When she looks up and hands Jane the stack her heart stops, because now she has a clear visual on her face, and _fuck_ , she is beautiful.

"T - Thank you." Jane stutters.

"Of course."

Jane continues to her door, confused as to why the woman is still behind her, she pulls out her keys before stopping. The woman is her new neighbor.

_Oh you are so fucked._

_________________

Jane tries not to make it a habit of crashing into people but the universe hates her more than usual today.

She slams into her neighbor again, and mentally hits herself because this is not how she wants to be perceived god dammit. The woman laughs once she sees Jane's face.

"Here let me help."

"This isn't how I wanted our first conversations to go."

"You've thought about our conversations?"

The woman raised a brow, a teasing glint in her eyes. Jane opened her mouth and closed it, like a fish. She was floundering for a reply, any reply would do really just as long as she wasn't staring at her beautiful golden speckled eyes in embarrassment.

"I mean, you're my neighbor. I want to make a good impression on you."

That would've been a nice save if it hadn't taken thirty seconds to come up with. Jane must be as seethrough as glass with her intentions by now, but the woman laughs quietly before handing Jane her mail again.

"Well then, maybe I can take you to coffee and we can learn more about each other, yeah?"

Jane has a fleeting thought about it being _Tuesday_ , and the morning shift, but her eyes are so compelling, and the way she asked made it feel like a date for Jane. She shyly nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright, I'm Catalina, but you can call me Lina if you want."

"I'm Jane, I don't really have a nickname." Jane replied awkwardly.

"Hmm, I can think of one."

"Really?"

"I think I'll call you _gorgeous_ , how does that sound?"

Jane goes scarlet, and she knows it. But Lina looks so utterly delighted by that response that Jane can't help herself.

"I wouldn't mind if you called me that." She said with more confidence than she had.

Lina tilted her head, a grin spreading across her face.

"Alright then _gorgeous_ , are you free now for that coffee?"

"You already have coffee."

Jane points to the miraculously unspilled coffee in Lina's hand. Lina looks at it, like it's in her way before smiling again. She walks over to the trash can and throws it away.

"No I don't." She stated simply.

Jane giggled, her cheeks tinting again.

"Yeah, I'm free."

Lina grinned victoriously before motioning for Jane to lead the way. Jane felt so nervous for two reasons.

One this was a sort of date with the woman she's been crushing on for the last couple of weeks, in a little bit of a creepy way.

Two she just remembered her ex friend.

Lina opened the door for her, her eyes never leaving Jane once, and Jane tries so hard not flush. She fails. The line isn't long, but the tiny outlet the coffee shop is in makes it so you have to squeeze together to fit.

So now Jane was pressed against Lina, and she was getting the feeling that Lina was enjoying it.

Jane enjoyed it too.

The flush on her cheeks that only a few minutes ago was light pink, was now a deep scarlet red, and her mind was all over the place, and none of it appropriate for the six year old sitting in the corner.

Finally they reached the front of the line and Jane internally groaned at the sight of the person in front of her.

She blinked in surprise, her eyes darting from Jane to Lina.

"What can I get you?" She asked politely.

Jane spouted her normal, and Lina did the same moments later. Jane knew that they were both checking the other out, both of them suspicious of the new person that clearly had an effect on Jane.

They paid and Jane walked fastly away from the counter, Lina not far behind her.

"Who was that?" Lina asked carefully.

"Someone I used to like, and I haven't seen in almost a year."

Lina seemed to back away emotionally, and Jane wanted her to come right back. Jane sighed, putting her cup down. She wanted to know if this was a date, because while she was sure in the beginning, now Lina was detached.

"Look if you don't want to talk to me just say so." Jane said, barely hiding the hurt in her voice.

Lina blinked in surprise.

"What? Of course I want to talk to you."

"Well the moment you realized that I had liked the barista you immediately changed."

"That's because - I - well I um - I thought this was a date." She trailed off, embarrassment tinging her cheeks, and Jane almost jumped for joy.

"Oh, Lina I -"

"No! It's fine, really, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. I'm just gonna go now, yeah."

She darted out quickly leaving Jane to wallow alone.

"Fuuuucckkk."

A mother glared at her from across the room, and Jane rolled her eyes.

____________________

It was absolute torture to run into Lina after that, she would make small talk, immediately asking about the weather.

The weather.

That was where they were at now, fucking awesome.

______________________

Jane was running, full blown running, because she could not let her sisters get to her apartment before her. She had fallen victim to their crazy shit, and was determined to get them to pay her rent for the next three months.

Naturally she slammed into someone.

Someone familiar.

" _Shit_!"

Jane was not feeling very up for running anymore, and when she opened her eyes it was Lina staring back at her.

Fucking perfect.

"Sorry." Jane mumbled, already moving to stand up.

She looked behind her before speeding up again.

"Hey, wait!"

Jane stopped at Lina's call, she turned around and looked at Lina.

"Why are you running? Is someone chasing you?" Worry filled her voice, and Jane really wanted to kiss her.

What she _did not_ expect herself to do was to actually follow through with that. Before she knew it she had crossed the hall back to Lina, grabbed her shirt, yanked her down, and kissed her.

_Hard_.

Lina gasped before her hands flew to Jane's hips, her grip tightening to keep her in place. Jane completely forgot about the bet, forgot about being in a public hallway, forgot about everything.

Everything but Lina.

Who was currently kissing her fiercely, and - _oh god_ \- slipping her tongue into Jane's mouth. Jane made a noise, a rather embarrassing one to be more specific, and they both pulled apart. Lina still kept her hold on Jane's hips, and Jane kept herself as close to Lina as she could without kissing her again.

Lina's eyes were blown and her lips were swollen from kissing Jane.

Jane lunged forward again and kissed her roughly, desire building in her body. She felt herself get pinned to the wall and Lina's lips were all over her, Jane's fingers tangled in Lina's hair, tugging lightly while whimpering.

" _Lina_." She breathed.

Lina shuddered from where she was, growling lowly. She bit her ear lightly before moving to nibble at her jaw. Jane had completely lost focus on everything but Lina. Eventually they pulled apart again, and Jane knew that she couldn't stop now.

She stayed close to Lina, and Jane noted that Lina leaned into her, not really wanting to leave her orbit.

" _Jane_." Lina said, her voice husky.

Jane whined at her voice, causing Lina's pupils to dilate further. Lina stepped closer, well as close as she could.

" _Jane_." She whispered against her lips.

Before they could lost in each other again a cough sounded from down the hall.

Anne and Kat were standing at Jane's door, grinning in victory and moments away from bursting into laughter.

"Well, well, well! Jane's got game!"

"Finally."

"Nice one Kat."

Jane gritted her teeth, only momentarily annoyed at her losing the bet. Far more annoyed at the interruption.

"You win, now go away."

"Whatcha gonna do when we leave, because -"

Anne Millie Boleyn if you don't go back to your own apartment I will leak your baby photos!"

"Fine! I'm going! Why do you always have to pull the older sister card?!"

"Bye Anne!"

Anne and Kat grumbled walking away. Jane kept her hands woven in Lina's hair while she yelled at her siblings. But now that they were gone she turned back to Lina.

Lina who's gaze never left Jane the entire time, and her hands never faltered on her hips either. In fact she'd been nuzzling Jane's neck, leaving random kisses and bites along it.

Jane yanked her in for another kiss, passionate, and needy.

" _Lina_." She whined, pressing herself against her.

And Lina pressed back, her breathing erratic. Jane pulled away and started to walk back to her apartment, grinning at the whine that escaped Lina's lips at the action.

Jane turned around, Lina still whimpering where she stood, and curled her finger. Motioning for Lina to follow, and Lina darted down the hall, and the moment Jane unlocked the door was the moment Jane dragged Lina into her apartment.

It was messy, they were attacking each other's lips hungrily, desperate for more. Jane had stripped first, laying on the bed desperate for more, desperate for Lina.

Lina's eyes raked over Jane' body, she quickly undressed herself before crawling on top of her. She kissed her, just as hard as Jane had done originally, and Jane felt her legs spread unconsciously for Lina.

Jane was so _dizzy_ , so _needy_ , and Lina was more than willing to fulfill that need.

" _Fuck_ , you are so beautiful." Lina husked into Jane's ear not hesitating to bite at the spot under her ear.

Jane moaned, closing her eyes.

"Who would've thought you could kiss so _dirty_?" Lina continued, leaving love bites wherever she went.

Jane squirmed underneath her, desperation beginning to seize her. She wanted, no, she needed Lina.

"Lina, _please_." She whimpered.

Lina groaned into her neck at the plea before her hands slid down Jane's body slowly, feeling every curve until she reached the desired point. She rubbed circles on Jane's heat, feeling the arousal.

"You're _dripping_." Lina husked.

Jane bucked her hips upwards, desperate for friction.

"Be patient." She growled.

Jane was never so happy to have someone else in control, she liked it, she liked it when Lina took charge of her, and she'd never liked that before.

Eventually Lina thrust a finger in Jane, she moaned at how easy it slid in, and added another. Jane groaned, feeling slight embarrassment on how wet she was for Lina, how easy she was for her.

Lina pumped slowly at first, waiting for Jane to beg for more. Lina hadn't known her for as long as she'd like, but she knows that Jane isn't greedy.

But the way Jane is clinging to Lina, panting, rocking, and soon _begging_ for more, tells Lina that she is the exception.

She's greedy when it comes to Lina, and that turns her on.

"Does that feel good?"

"Y - Yes." Jane stuttered.

Lina didn't need to be asked, she sped up and grinned at the loud high pitched noise Jane made when she did.

_"Fuck! Please - Please don't stop!"_

Lina had no intention to do anything of the sort, instead she went even faster, and added another finger that slipped in easily much to her delight.

Jane clawed at Lina's back, lust clouding her mind. She rode Lina's fingers desperately, whines and begs for more spilling from her lips at every second. Jane starts to tense and Lina knows she's going to orgasm soon, so she pumps faster.

"L - Lina I'm g - gonna -"

She interrupts herself with a scream of ecstasy, she convulses on Lina's fingers, but Lina isn't even close to being done with her yet. Not with the way she kissed her out in the hallway.

Lina continues her fast pace, Jane's hips still bucking. Lina admires how everytime her fingers slip out of Jane they glisten with arousal, and how Jane's face changes because she doesn't want Lina's fingers to _not_ be inside of her.

And that really motivates Lina.

Lina suddenly slams her fingers into Jane, and Jane immediately orgasms against her again. Lina speeds up, and curls her fingers. After a minute or two of searching she finally finds Jane's sweet spot.

She knows because she lets out a deafening scream when it happens. Lina rams her fingers into the spot over and over again. Jane is needily bouncing against Lina's fingers and Lina herself is getting wet just watching Jane.

" _Lina Lina Lina Lina Lina_!" Jane chants as she approaches another orgasm, Lina almost orgasms while listening to Jane say her name. And she screamed it when she orgasmed again.

Lina still doesn't relent her pace, loving the cries of pleasure that continuously roll off of Jane's tongue by her hand.

"I c - can't -"

"Yes you can gorgeous."

Jane moaned before orgasming again, suddenly she pushed Lina down and grinds down on her fingers. Jane is drooling near the end, craving more even still, even though the overstimulation hurt a little, Jane wanted more.

Jane's brain was only focused on one thing, the pleasure that Lina gave her.

Jane jerked her hips down harshly, another cry of Lina's name as she came. This time Jane put her hands on Lina's shoulders to balance herself as she continues to sloppily grind downwards.

Lina leaned up, her hand pushing Jane's backside down harshly onto her fingers and kissed Jane needily. Jane continued to grind while kissing Lina, and soon their lips parted and Jane's tongue was exploring Lina's mouth while Lina's did the same to Jane.

Lina caught Jane's tongue with her teeth and dragged it slowly while pulling away. Jane whined, feeling another orgasm approaching.

" _Oh god I'm gonna cum_." Jane moaned out.

Lina yanked her down.

"Go ahead gorgeous, we have _all day_."

Jane came all over her fingers at that, the implication that Lina was going to have Jane wrapped around her all day. And how much Jane liked that idea made here cum again seconds later.

Lina slipped her fingers out of Jane, earning a displeased whine. Lina offered her fingers out, and Jane took them in her mouth and sucked them clean.

Jane eyed Lina hungrily, wanting to return the favor. She laid still for a moment though, already feeling the toll of six orgasms settling on her. After a few moments Jane crawled on top of Lina, feeling a jolt when she saw her face.

She was staring up at her, mouth slightly open, pupils blown, flushed cheeks, and her hair was a mess with swollen lips.

Jane was so excited.

Jane straddled Lina, and her hands gripped her hips possessively. Jane liked that. Jane kissed Lina roughly, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth. Lina whined, causing Jane to smirk down at her.

"Shh darling, we've got thin walls." Jane purred in her ear.

Jane didn't want her to be quiet at all, Jane wanted everyone in the building to know what was going on in her apartment. That Lina was writhing under her, _begging_ for attention.

Jane pressed hot open mouthed kisses to her neck, and suddenly bit down harshly. Lina cried out, ending the noise with a whimper. Jane continued her tortuous journey until she trail up, nipping at her jaw before kissing Lina hungrily.

Lina moaned into the kiss, and Jane took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. When Jane pulled away there was a strand of saliva connecting their lips.

Jane's eyes raked over her body, before her lips followed. When she reached the desired point she stopped, letting her breath hit her heat.

" _Jane_....." Lina whimpered, her hands tangled in her hair.

She tugged lightly, encouraging Jane downwards, closer. Jane grinned before beginning to lap. Lina moaned, before beginning to buck her hips. Jane wasted no time going slow, instead immediately going as fast as she could, desperate to see Lina orgasm.

Suddenly Jane stopped, earning a displeased whine from Lina. Just as she propped herself up on her elbows Jane started to lap again. But stopped moments later when she fell back again.

Lina realized Jane wanted her to watch, and propped herself up again making eye contact with Jane briefly before Jane ducked her head down again. Unfortunately, Lina was using all her willpower to not collapse or close her eyes, so she couldn't hold back her moans.

Well, unfortunate for her. It was great to Jane.

Lina's breathing was fast and heavy, her hips continuing to buck against the fast pace of Jane's tongue. Jane moaned at her taste, deciding right then and there that this wasn't going to be the last time she tasted it.

" _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ , Jane! I'm gonna -"

Lina whined as Jane pushed a finger inside of her, and then another moments later, seemingly determined to make sure Lina lost the capability to speak.

Jane curled her fingers, almost instantly hitting her sweet spot, earning a loud scream of pleasure.

" _Jane_." Lina repeated over and over again.

Jane groaned into her heat, feeling excited herself.

Jane pressed into her sweet spot over and over again until she felt Lina's walls begin to clench, then she added two more fingers. Lina collapsed against the bed finally, her mouth spewing curse words and pleads for more, faster, harder.

She came with a violent jerk. When she was finally done riding her high, Jane licked her clean before crawling up to her.

___________________

They laid there for a moment or two, tired.

"So I'm gonna go on a limb here and say you like me." Lina said dryly.

Jane started to giggle before replying.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

_"Just a guess."_

___________________

The next day was hell for multiple reasons.

One, Jane was so fucking sore from orgasming six times.

Two, the entire building heard them.

And Three, that included Anne and Kat.

_____________________

"I'd make a bottom joke about you, but from what I heard you're the top in the relationship."

"You couldn't hear the whole thing."

"What does that mean?"

"Lina is _definitely_ the top."

"How is that."

"She came once, I came six times."

"Six - _what_?!"


	8. Parrlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 6 months and im gonna give you this half assed chapter

To say Cathy didn’t have plans for when the queens left for shopping would be a lie.

She knew exactly what she was going to be doing while they were gone, and so did Anne. When you live in a house with four other people while in a relationship, it’s pretty difficult to have any alone time.

(Cathy knows for a fact that her godmother is starting to get aggressive due to this, and although she didn’t want to know this, it’s because Jane apparently has a filthy mouth and loves to use it on her godmother. Cathy has beared witness to many frazzled talks with Aragon, and it’s mildly hilarious.)

(It’s majorly hilarious.)

Cathy has been scheduling this for weeks, because that’s what it takes. She has to schedule when she and Anne are going to be able to have sex. She told Anne to try and put herself in the right space for what they were doing so they could ‘maximize’ their time alone.

Cathy heard the front door close and darted to the window, because as a rule of thumb wait for them to actually leave your sight (through the window) before doing something you don’t wanna get caught doing.

And Cathy doesn't want Kat to walk in on them.

Cathy runs over to the drawer (it’s a special drawer, for special things) and grabs the rope and bandana. She calms herself as much as she can before slowly walking over to Anne’s room. She knocks only once before Anne swings the door open, her eyes frantic.

She grabs Cathy’s shirt and yanks her in for a rough and desperate kiss. Cathy groans into her mouth, surprised at how forward she was being. Cathy kicked the door closed behind her and pinned Anne to it. She reached behind her and locked the door, excitement building her stomach.

Anne sighs when Cathy attaches her mouth to her neck while her hands wander and remove clothing as they go. Soon Anne is completely naked and Cathy isn’t far behind. 

“Get on the bed.” She growls in her ear, and grins at Anne’s shudder.

Anne crawls onto the bed and splays herself out, knowing the position by heart. Cathy crawls on top of her and starts tying Anne’s wrists to the bed. She pulls the bandana up.

“Blindfold or gag?”

  
“Blindfold.”

Cathy hums and wraps it around Anne’s head before pulling it over her eyes. Cathy gets off the bed and waits, waits for Anne to think she left. Anne squirms impatiently before letting out an annoyed groan, and that’s when Cathy leans down and starts lapping.

“Oh!” Anne gasps, her back arching already.

Cathy grips her thighs roughly, forcing the back down on the bed. She pulled Anne closer, as close as she could get her before she was pulling too hard on her restraints. Anne’s legs wrapped around her neck.

“C - Cathy! That f - feels so good!”

Cathy grinned from where she was and lapped further into Anne, her nails digging into her thighs. Anne moaned loudly, her hips bucking desperately. It had been so long since they had any alone time, so she knew she was going to orgasm quickly.

“CathyCathyCathyCathy! Fuck! Don’t stop!” Anne pleaded.

There was no way Cathy was going to stop now, not when Anne was so desperate. Cathy used some of her Spanish knowledge and rolled r’s into Anne’s heat, trying to bring her to her orgasm as quickly as possible.

“Cathy - oh fuck! I’m c - close!”

Cathy hummed into Anne’s heat, taking a break from the r’s, and Anne groaned above her, her hands tugging at her hair encouragingly. Cathy buried her head deeper in between Anne’s legs, and Anne surged to meet her.

Cathy greedily ate her out, only interested in her orgasm and her pleasure. Anne then let out a long moan before cumming hard, squirting all over Cathy’s face.

Which was hot as fuck.

Cathy moaned and kept going, bringing Anne to her proverbial knees and she came again only moments later.

Cathy pulled away and licked her clean, then got as much of her cum off her own face and into her mouth as possible before she used a discarded item of clothing to wipe the rest off. She crawled back up and kissed her.

“Missed that.” Anne panted.

“Definitely missed that.” Cathy agreed.

“Sleep?”

“Forever please.”


End file.
